Surface deterioration of concrete is becoming one of the major problems for durability of concrete structures. Surface deteriorations could develop into structural problems, especially in reinforced concrete structural elements. The most efficient way to reduce this deterioration is to prevent liquid ingress into concrete, thus preventing the ingress of chemicals such as chloride from salts and subsequent deterioration. The coating used to protect the surface should allow the concrete to breath. Otherwise, the coating will delaminate due to liquid collection at the interface. Therefore, a strong need exists for the development of an inorganic coating, which is less permeable than concrete and will allow the concrete to breath. If the coating can clean any organic chemicals deposited on them then the coating will be much more effective because those organic deposits could contribute to the deterioration of concrete. The self cleaning characteristic also provides an added advantage of aesthetics and reduced maintenance cost. The ingredients that are responsible for self cleaning properties also have potential for de-polluting the surroundings. The components: zinc oxide and anatase titanium oxide were found to be particularly effective for converting NO2 to NO3.